The Present Disclosure relates generally to shielding assemblies, and, more particularly, to an improved shielding assembly that may be utilized in a variety of angular orientations.
In current electronic applications, shielded cables are utilized to bring multiple sets of wires into an electronic device. The wires are terminated to a connector or the like, and typically, an exterior shield must be provided that conductively interconnects the connector and the cable in a manner that will inhibit EMI. Many of these shields are fixed in their orientation, meaning that one part must be utilized for a cable exiting a connector at a first orientation, a second part must be used for a cable exiting a connector at a second orientation, a third part must be used for a cable exiting a connector at a third orientation, and so on. Multiple parts are needed for applications that require multiple exit aspects of the cables. This increases the cost of manufacture of the electronic device and adds additional labor.
The Present Disclosure is therefore directed to a shielding assembly having a multi-angle, or variable exit angular orientations, thereby eliminating the need for different parts and providing a cost savings to the manufacturer and facilitating installation of cables in shorter times.